


...the hell?

by holdhoIyghost



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: For Me, Self-Insert, This is my story, and NO ONE can take this from me, if you wanna be mean then screw off this isn't for you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdhoIyghost/pseuds/holdhoIyghost
Summary: this is a very loose recreation of a self insert fic i wrote years ago on ff.n because SOME PEOPLE are mean and don't understand the difference between "constructive criticism" and "being a dick to someone who is 11-13."ANYWAY, if you wanna read it then be my guest but like i really don't care if you read it or not. i'm doing my younger self justice because they cared a whole lot about what people thought and now that i dont care for shit, let's fuckin goupdates: whenever i feel like it. chapters prob won't be very long but that's ok
Comments: 11
Kudos: 4





	1. English SUCKS

**Author's Note:**

> i KNOW that the summary seems kinda harsh and like, i DO care for getting legitimate constructive stuff for how to get better - i Always wanna be a better writer. but if you're just gonna be a dick then fuck off i am Not dealing with that shit.

Another day, another boring class. Sin sighs and slumps down into their seat, using their hand to prop their head as they start scrolling on their phone. _Man, I hate English..._

And they hated it for good reason - it was their third time taking the godforsaken class, after all. It wasn't that they were _bad_ at writing, oh no, it's that they _hated writing fucking essays_. Essays suck.

At least they had their cousin in this class.

_bzz bzz_

...at least their cousin was ditching today's class. _Ugh_.

Sin runs a hand down their face as everyone starts to come into the room, the teacher being last. They put their phone away (as per the rules) and the class starts.

A very boring, very tiring hour and a half later, Sin finds themself back in their dorm. Sociology had been canceled for the day, same with Ethics - which meant that this 3-hour period was the _perfect_ time for a nap. ...not that they'd be sleeping most of the time, but that's besides the point. The current point is: it's nap time.

So, they change out of their jeans and pull on a pair of star-print pajama pants. They don't bother taking off their hoodie as they crawl into their bed and fall face-first onto their pillow.

Sin grabs their phone and unlocks it while pushing their hair out of their eyes, the thought of _Gotta get a hair cut_ at the forefront of their mind.

 _13:30 Alarm Set_

They hook their phone to the charger they kept taped to the wall before tucking the phone under their pillow. With a huff of air they roll over and grab their Cyndaquil plush and pull it close.

"S'me and you, Ares..." the young adult mumbles, giving the plush a light kiss on the head. They close their eyes and start to think of - well, of stories. While they didn't fall asleep _easy_ by any means, that doesn't mean they can't think of something to help them sleep.

Tonap's naptime story was about anime, of course - when was it not? Falling into another world was always a fun topic, so with everything for the story "set up," they start thinking themself to sleep.


	2. Wakin' Up To Grass and Distrust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meetin roy cause that's also the first one i met in the original fic. YES the original fic WILL be mentioned by me in this fic. YES i DID make my plush cyndaquil into a real cyndaquil. MAYBE it will have an affect on if i fight in the smash stuff or if i'm just a dummy bystander.

Sin woke up to something nudging their side. They scrunch their face slightly and crack their eyes open to send a glare at whoever was nudging them when the thought of _I live in a single??_ pops to the forefront of their mind.

Almost immediately they roll away and don't hit the wall that they're used to bumping against - nor do they feel their very familiar Blue's Clues blanket tangling around them as they move. They press their hand against the grass and mutter a "What the fuck what the fuck......" as they tug at the green blades.

"Who are you? How'd you get here?" The voice was very...boy-ish, to say the least. That's the best way Sin could describe it, at least.

They take too long to respond, according to whoever-the-hell-it-is, as they receive another rough nudge to their side. They grunt slightly and push themself into a sitting position with a "Hold on, would you?"

A sword is suddenly in their line of vision, and they stiffen up immediately. Sin bites their lip and glances up the sword to see an all-too-familiar face.

 _What the hell?_ is the only thought on their mind as they stare at Roy Fire Emblem.

"Answer, now."

"Jesus, you're like 15, chill out," Sin says before thinking. They nervously pat around, looking for their Cyndaquil plush, and feel a rush of panic unrelated to the sword being pointed at them. "L-look kid, my name's Sin, I have no clue where I am or how I got here," they turn their head away from Roy and look around quickly before asking, "Where's my Ares?"

A bright-sounding "Quil!" comes from behind them, and they move to turn around, only to have the sword pointing at them move closer. "Those answers are dumb. How can you not know how you got somewhere?"

Sin shoots a glare up to the redhead and scoots back slightly. "Uh, I don't know. I was in my dorm, I took a nap, I woke up here. Why don't you figure out how I got here?" They crane their head to look over their shoulder to see a Cyndaquil - not a plush, but an actual, _real Cyndaquil_. Excitement bubbles in their chest and they easily scurry away from Roy and toward the Pokemon as said Pokemon bounded toward them.

"Ohhh my gods you're a baby!" they coo happily. Despite still sitting on the ground, they scoop the fire mouse into their arms and cuddle them close. The Pokemon squeaks slightly and nuzzles its face against Sin.

"Get up." Sin rolled their eyes as they stood up, still keeping the 'mon in their arms. Roy gives them a weird look. "Let's get going. You've got a lot of explaining to do, understand?"

"Yeah, sure, okay. As long as my li'l buddy here's good, I'm good, too." Sin presses a gentle kiss to the top of the Cyndaquil's head.

And they start their journey toward a large building in the distance.


	3. New World, New Clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more self-indulgent trash in these trying times :p i'm a nerd, what else can i say

On the way to the building that Roy explained was a mansion, the pair run into Ike. Kind of funny, since that's what happened in the -

"Who is she?" Ike asks, nodding as the short human.

"It's. They, actually," Sin interrupts. The pair of men (the man and the boy?) raise their eyebrows. They roll their eyes. "My name's Sin. I don't actually know how I got here. MH should be showing up soon, right?"

Roy sends the white-haired adult a confused look while Ike asks "MH?"

Sin blinks and glances between the two. "M...Master Hand? MH. Big glove dude, the right one."

Almost immediately, Roy and Ike hop away from Sin, each drawing their swords and taking on an aggressive stance. The Cyndaquil in Sin's arms lets out a cry and wiggles from their grip, standing in front of them defensively. The short adult panics and quickly tries to deescalate the situation, their hands held up in front of them to show their lack of threat.

"How do you know him?" Ike queries. "You say you don't know how you got here, yet..."

The Pokemon's back lights up in flame as the blue-haired swordsman takes a step forward.

"Ares! It's okay!" Sin calls out. The Pokemon hesitates, but takes a step backward, keeping close to the adult. "I, ah. Well." They lick their lips and glance around nervously, bringing up their hand to fiddle with their glasses (though they don't remember wearing them to sleep). "I just kinda...guessed?" They shoot the two a shaky grin, which immediately falls at the site of a very large glove. "Or- or not..."

Ike and Roy both turn to see Master Hand floating behind them. They share a glance with each other.

"Put your swords away." At the command from the glove, they put their swords away. MH points as Sin (who was fucking terrified) and says "Calm your Cyndaquil. I do not wish for anything...bad to happen."

Sin nods and quickly calls out for their Pokemon - their Ares, as they found out. The Cyndaquil backs up toward them and sits by their feet - still defensive, but less fiery. "So..." they start.

"So," Master Hand repeated. "You have been called here. I'm glad to see that you are relatively safe, although under-dressed."

The white-haired human looked down at their outfit and frowned. "All I wanted was to take a nap?" they reply, a slight whine in their voice. "I- what the hell's going on? This isn't some shitty fanfiction from 2012!"

"And yet you knew that I was going to show up soon."

This causes the young adult to pause. This... _wasn't_ some shitty fanfic from 2012, right? "But- that's..." Their brows furrow and they bite their lip, twiddling their fingers as they think. "I'm not..."

Master Hand waves (?) them off. "You will understand in due time. For now, you will be shown to your quarters and around the Mansion."

Sin nods dumbly, not really knowing what to say. They scoop up their Cyndaquil and listen to MH tell Ike to be their guide for the time being. He grunts and motions for Sin to follow him.

**( >>>)**

"So this is your room, according to Master Hand."

Sin gives a firm nod. They were on the Pokemon Hall, apparently, with all of the Pokemon-related Smashers. Which was kinda cool, honestly - at least they weren't thrown in a female hall or dorm or something like that. Not that they'd _mind_ , of course, but it got...annoying...after a while.

They grab the door knob that lead to their room. Their name materializes on the door's plaque almost instantly, which makes them pause.

"That's cool. It does that with everyone?" they question, looking over their shoulder at the much-taller swordsman. He nods. "That's so cool," they repeat, a bit softer.

Sin shakes their head slightly and turns the knob before pushing the door open, revealing a very plain-looking room. Bed, shuttered door (closet?), solid door (bathroom?), dresser, desk, bookshelf. A single window sat opposite the door that Sin came in from, which sported raised blinds and drawn curtains.

They take a few steps into the room before sitting Ares onto his feet, letting him roam on his own as they walk around themself. The first thing they check is the shuttered door, which is, in fact, the closet. It was very bare, and only had one thing in it (which confused them very much.)

"Hey, Ike?" they call out, turning from the closet to look at their guide. He hums and leans on the door frame. They grab the hanger with the outfit and pull it out, holding it up. "This is supposed to be here?"

He nods. "It's your uniform, sort of. The thing you'll wear in battles." He motions to his armor. "Most of us wear our stuff around, since we could get called at any time for someone who might want to spar."

Sin "Oh"s at this, giving a small nod. They look at the outfit, and then at what they were wearing currently. "I'll...change, then. Don't feel like walking in my pajamas around people that I, uh, respect. A lot." They look over at Ike with a nervous grin. "There's a goddess here. And a lot of royalty."

Ike narrows his eyes. "And you know this how?"

They cough into their fist and glance over at Ares, who had settled in a spot of sunlight. "I can explain after I change," they respond, the nervousness in their grin giving way to their tiredness.

They traverse over to the other door, which was - as they had guessed - a bathroom. "Gimme five minutes, yeah?" They don't bother to wait for a response and simply walk into the bathroom, shutting and locking it behind them.

The "uniform" was a lot less of an actual uniform and a lot more of something they'd always dreamed of owning. A simple varsity jacket - one with a black body and red sleeves - over-top a simple grey shirt. They hook the hanger onto the doorknob before stripping their hoodie and the band tee they were currently wearing, being slightly thankful that they decided to leave on their sports bra.

After pulling on their new top, along with the jacket, they pull a pair of dark wash jeans off the hanger. They replace their star-print pajamas with the jeans quickly, before finally realizing that they had no shoes. "Son of a bitch..." they mutter, giving a small glare toward their socks, which were - by this point - in need of a very thorough washing. They peel the ninja-patterned socks off their feet and toss them into the pile of clothes in the corner before leaving the bathroom.

Ike and Ares were both exactly where they were before, though this time someone new had arrived. A pair of shoes was by the dresser. Sin doesn't recall seeing them before, but they don't question it and instead they walk over to retrieve them.

"Hey, you." Sin glances up after opening the top drawer and finding a simple pair of long black socks. They see Roy step into their room, arms crossed. "Ike says you know things you shouldn't?"

"Yeah. Explains how I knew your age earlier, doesn't it?" Sin responds as they sit on the dresser. They pull their socks on as they explain. "Where I come from, all of this doesn't exist. Er, well, it 'exists,' but..." They shrug as they finish fixing the bottom cuffs of their jeans. "It's more-of, like, a video game, if that makes sense. I dunno how or why I'm here, I just know that I am."

Sin uses their feet to grab one of the boots and struggles slightly to lift it. After a moment they groan and hop from the dresser in order to put their new boots on.

"That doesn't make much sense," Ike says after a moment. Sin shrugs.

"You coming from a different world is the only part that makes sense," Roy interjects, "but saying that we're all fake? How does that even work? We're obviously _real_ , we're right here."

 _One boot: done. Nice._ Sin rolls their shoulders as they start on the next boot. "Look, Roy, I'm not sure what to tell you. Maybe you guys have always existed, and the only reason the people from my world know is because whoever created Fire Emblem managed to look into y'all's world a lot. Maybe you guys only exist because whoever it is made it up and we as fans believed enough for you guys to come into existence." They stand up and shuffle their feet in order to feel the weight of the boots.

After a moment of silence, they turn toward the swordsmen. "All I know," they say, "is that I'm here, too." Sin gives the pair a smile. "So, for what it's worth, I'll enjoy my time for as long as I'm here."

They turn and walk over to their Cyndaquil, easily lifting him up into their arms. "Hey, li'l buddy. Let's get explorin'."

Ares yawns as Sin turns toward the swordsmen. Ike steps away from the doorway, letting Roy out of the room. Sin follows and shuts the door behind them.

"Lead the way, dudes. I have no clue where the hell I'm goin'."


End file.
